


Angel of Morning

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a morning person has its advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Set several years post series.

Cody loves this time. It's just past dawn, enough light seeping in to illuminate his sleeping partner, but not wake him. On mornings when Nick's back is to him, Cody is grateful to nuzzle against acres of smooth, olive skin and rub his cheek against the silky hair on the back of Nick's head. This is not one of those mornings.

No, this is something that Cody considers a rare treat. At some point during the night, the two lovers had drifted away from each other. When Cody awoke, he found Nick facing him, giving him ample opportunity to admire his partner's beauty. Cody was never more grateful he had invested in remodeling the stateroom only weeks after he and Nick had taken that final step to what they have now, over a year after Murray had married and moved off the Riptide.

“What if _this_ doesn't work out?” Nick had asked casually, failing miserably at hiding his apprehension from Cody.

Cody had replied by kissing him senselessly, until Nick was slack in his embrace and a needy mewl was emanating from the back of his throat. When they separated, Cody had placed his forehead to Nick's and gave him a verbal answer. “We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

In sleep, Cody wonders at how young, peaceful Nick appears. He knows Nick has lived a hard life, not the last few years, but Cody has vowed to see to it Nick never cries again. He knows he was the origin for many tears. Nick will never know how may salty streams have meandered down Cody's cheeks when he thought about the hell he put Nick through.

Cody's eyes skim over Nick from his sleep-mussed mahogany hair, to his deliciously plump lips, slowly downward, stopping to detour across strong shoulders. It is a short trip south to sculpted pecs, rising from the chest Cody has spent many nights using as a pillow. Tanned stomach, flat and sculpted follows. Just below the navel, the sheet covers Nick, taunting Cody by clinging enough to provide an arousing advertisement of exactly what lies beneath.

“Enjoying the view?” Nick mumbles, eyes still closed, grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Always.”

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Cody is genuinely confused, wondering what he has done.

“ _Look_ at me like that.”

Cody knows his man well enough to take action quickly. No way is Cody going to allow Nick to sell himself short. Not on his watch. Cody slides across the bed smoothly, placing a hand on Nick's flank possessively as he leans in for a good morning peck. Now that the foundation has been laid, Cody answers. “Because I'd be crazy if I didn't take every chance I am given to look at the most beautiful man I've ever seen.”

“Sweet-talker.”

In this room, they have an unspoken rule; there are no expectations or façades. This is where they are allowed to be everything they can not be outside the walls of their sanctuary.

“Nick,”Cody whispers adoringly,”it's not sweet talking if it's true.”

Nick opens his eyes, two aquamarine pools that still make Cody's heart rate elevate; the speeding blood setting a course straight for his groin. Cody's hand begins stroking Nick's flank slowly, teasingly.

Nick stretches, muscles rippling, sheet riding down, exposing more than Cody can take. He quickly moves his hand from Nick's ribs to his semi-hard cock, thumbing the head slowly, softly. When the pre-cum begins to weep from the slit, Cody gathers it and slowly works his hand down the shaft, using the fluid to ease the way. When Nick makes a strangled sound, Cody leans over, softly biting the juncture at neck and shoulder, which he knows drives Nick wild.

Cody backs off, needing to see every emotion passing over Nick's face. He quickens the pace, jacking Nick hard and fast now, knowing this will not last long. Nick's breath is quickening and his muscles are so tense it appears almost painful.

“Nick, baby...so fucking beautiful when you're like this.”

Nick moans. His hips become more insistent, thrusting in counterpoint to Cody's ministrations. “Cody....so good....unghhhh...”

“Open your eyes, baby,” Cody coaxes. “I want you to see me watching you cum. Come on, Nick.”

Nick's eyes flutter, finally opening. They're lust-blown and unfocused, which excites Cody even more. “Look at me, baby. Nicky,” Cody coos, “ look at me.”

Nick tries, but his eyes are still unsteady and glassy.

Cody squeezes increases the pressure and the pace again. “So sexy, baby,” Cody wonders aloud.

“Don't...stop,” Nick strangles out.

“Not plannin' on it,” Cody promises.

Nick 's body is in a constant motion, every nerve sensitized. He is lost in the sensation, a constant stream of moans, hitched breaths, and mewls the only sounds he is able to make. All he can think of is how good his body feels.

“Come on baby,” Cody encourages. “Love seeing you lose it.”

Nick reaches out for Cody, scrabbling for purchase on his chest, then his abdomen. He just needs to _feel_ Cody. His hand snakes across Cody's arm, the same one that is pumping and moving the hand around his cock. He grips the rippling bicep desperately.

The added edge of pain excites Cody even more. He knows he has to get Nick over the edge soon before his own need distracts him.

He sees Nick's eyes have closed again, and that is not what he wants, what he needs.

“Open your eyes, Nick. Told you I want you to see me watching you.”

Nick's eyes fly open this time, locked on Cody's, silently pleading for release.

Cody leans forward, kissing Nick deeply and dirty. He slips his tongue past Nick's lips, shivering when he feels Nick's tongue find his. Cody doesn't want to end the kiss, but he knows its time.

Cody pulls away from Nick's warm mouth, sliding along his jaw, up to his ear. “I love you, baby.”

Cody pulls back quickly, just as Nick's body seizes and a liquid heat spreads over his wrist and hip. He strokes Nick through, until the organ softens and a boneless Nick sinks into the bed and Cody at the same time. Cody feels Nick's breath even and deepen in slumber and slowly follows.

As Cody drifts toward sleep, his arm tightly around his lover, Cody thinks about why he cherishes mornings like this and that it is still early yet.


End file.
